El me quiere a mí
by Lily Luna9
Summary: Lily se entera de que una de sus amigas está enamorada de James Potter. Pero Lily le hará saber por qué no puede ser su novia.
1. Chapter 1

Una chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes y de muy buen cuerpo, iba caminando por los

pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts.

Iba caminando triste.

La razón era que se había peleado con una de sus amigas, llamada Liza Brown, porque

ésta le había dicho que le gustaba James Potter.

A Lily le había caído muy mal la noticia, no porque estuviera celosa (o al menos eso era

lo que creía), sino porque el era un chico arrogante y mujeriego.

Y eso a ella no le gustaba.

No quería ver a su amiga sufrir por él. Pero la otra razón que todas sus amigas

desconocían, era que estaba enfadada, porque Potter (porque ella lo nombraba por su apellido) le

profesaba su amor, le decía que la amaba, y su amiga sabiendo eso, le gustaba él.

Ella sabia que no era a propósito, o ¿si?.

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando chocó con alguien.

-Lily, amor, que suerte que te encuentro, ¿querés venir a Hogsmeade conmigo?- Dijo,

nada más y nada menos que James Potter.

Lily se quedó parada observándolo. ¿ Y si esta vez le decía que si? Después de todo no

tenía que ser tan mala con el chico, pero, ¿y su amiga?.

_"Hazle caso a tu corazón"_ le había dicho una vez su madre.

Y ella, por primera vez iba a hacer eso.

-Este… bueno… si

James quedó atónito. ¿De verdad le dijo que si o era un sueño?

Por las dudas le preguntó: ¿En serio?

-Si… a menos que vos no quieras… porque…- iba a seguir hablando pero el chico la

Interrumpió

- Si, si quiero… tantos años esperando y por fin mi sueño se hizo realidad.

Lily sonrió. Era muy tierno verlo feliz porque le había dicho que si. Verlo con un brillo

que nunca había visto en esos ojos.

Y para James, su sonrisa, era la sonrisa más linda que había en el mundo, tanto mágico

como muggle.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a clases- dijo Lily

James se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Sonrió al ver que se ruborizaba.

Y mientras se iba, descubrió, o mejor dicho aceptó, que estaba enamorada de James

Potter.

Pero ninguno de los dos sabía que había una persona viendo toda la escena.

Y que esa persona se iba a vengar de la peor manera de Lily Evans.

* * *

Al anochecer Lily se dirigía a su habitación donde sus amigas la esperaban.

Al entrar, Liza la miraba seria, muy seria, Lily nunca la había visto así.

-¿Por qué Lily? ¿Por qué me hacés esto? Pensé que éramos amigas, pero ya veo que

todo era una farsa

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Lily sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía el tema.

-Aceptaste una cita con MI James. Lily… te dije que me gustaba y lo primero que hacés

es decirle que sí- le dijo llorando. - ¿Por qué?

A Lily se le rompió el corazón, no se había acordado de su amiga al momento de

aceptar, pero que iba a poder hacer ella si James estaba enamorado de ella y no de su

amiga.

Y ella, bueno, ella sentía algo parecido.

No. Ella estaba **enamorada** de James y no podía hacer nada contra eso.

Y, aunque no quería ser egoísta , no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser felíz.

Porque al fin y al cabo, ella tenía una razón, una respuesta al por qué de su amiga.

Y, porque al igual que su amiga, tenía derecho a ser felíz.

O acaso ella no lo entendía. Pero ella sabía que no.

Porque su amiga estaba ciega por todo el odio que sentía hacia ella.

Una parte de ella le decía que tenía que dejar las cosas como estaban, que el tiempo iba a aclarar las cosas.

Pero la otra parte le decía que tenía que sentirse mal por su amiga.

Después de todo, el amor no correspondido siempre duele.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Por empezar quiero decirles que esta historia tiene dos capítulos.**

**Y espero que les guste.**

**Y me haría muy feliz, si me dejan reviews.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Lily Luna9**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

-Ella lo sabía desde el principio, Lily- decía Camila Green, otra amiga de Lily- no te preocupes, ya se le va a pasar y las cosas van a ser como antes.

-No…- dijo Lily llorando- las cosas van a ser muy distintas, yo… me siento muy mal. Pero es que… no podía seguir rechazando este sentimiento que tengo hacia él.

-Lo sé, te entiendo

-No, nadie me entiende- dijo ella. Y se marcho.

No sabía ni a donde iba, solo sabía que quería estar sola sin que nadie la moleste.

Llegó hasta el lago y se sentó debajo de un árbol.

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella?, ¿qué había hecho ella? Nada, por supuesto.

Si tan solo me hubiera enamorado de otra persona. Tal vez de Amos Diggory, el chico que también estaba enamorado de Lily.

O si su amiga se hubiera enamorado de Remus, el si estaba enamorado de Lisa. Y sabía que se le partiría el corazón cuando se enterara de eso.

Pobre Remus, hasta el estaba en el problema y sin enterarse.

-¿Y si mejor me voy de este colegio?. A lo mejor, así estarían todos felices, yo solamente traigo problemas.

-¿Te querés ir?- preguntó una voz detrás de Lily.

Esa voz pertenecía a Amos Diggory.

-Hola Amos…yo irme- rio Lily- ¿A dónde me iría?

-No lo sé, pero yo te llevaría conmigo- dijo sonriendo.

-Ay Amos, no digas esas cosas, además yo no me quiero ir.

-Mejor así, así te veo todos los días.

-Bueno… este… yo me voy. Adiós Amos.

-Adiós preciosa.

Lily se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Se le había ocurrido una idea para dejar de ser una molestia para todos.

-Hola- dijo Lily

-Hola Lily, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, y hablando de preguntas…

-¿Si Lily?

-Siempre tuve una duda, ¿el bosque prohibido lleva hacia algún lugar?

-Si, pero lleva muchos días, ya que es muy grande, si caminas derecho llegas a un pueblo desconocido… sólo que, como ya te dije te llevaría unos días. ¿Pero por qué la pregunta?

-No, por nada… curiosidad, ya sabes como soy- dijo sonriendo.

-Si, lo sé. Bueno me despido, adiós Lils.

-Adiós.

_"Será mejor que me vaya a empacar"._ Pensó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo…

-¿Por qué tanta felicidad James?- preguntó Remus Lupin.

-Porque tengo una cita con mi Lily.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Sirius Black.

-Si.

-¡Felicitaciones!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

A la noche estaban los Merodeadores y Lisa, que intentaba acercarse a James.

Estaban hablando tranquilamente hasta que Lisa empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó muy preocupado Remus.

-Lily…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- dijo James

-¿Querés que te diga que pasa?. Bueno, te lo digo. Es una falsa. Si, como escucharon falsa, solo se preocupa por ella. No le preocupan los demás.

-Es una mala persona, la peor que puede existir, en realidad, no tendría que existir.

Los chicos la escuchaban atónitos.

-No puedes decir eso de ella-dijo enojado James.

-Lo vez, ahí estás defendiéndola cuando yo te amo y para vos es como que si yo no existo- dijo enojada y llorando- porque para vos siempre es Lily. Que Lily esto, que Lily aquello, siempre Lily. Y me cansé. James yo te amo…

-Pero yo no, y no voy a permitir que digas eso…y no me importa que me ames, siempre voy a estar defendiéndola, porque como vos dijiste, para mi no hay otra persona y siempre va a ser Lily, porque no hay otra como ella, porque es única, buena, linda, pero que digo… si es hermosa. Y lo siento, pero no puedo amarte.

-Inténtalo, por favor.

Mientras decía esto Sirius miraba a Remus.

Éste estaba muy triste, su corazón estaba roto. Su gran amor enamorada de su mejor amigo y hablando barbaridades de su mejor amiga.

-Ya basta- dijo de repente Lupin- si te dijo que no, es no.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon a alguien que bajaba las escaleras llorando.

Era Camila.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James.

-Lily… se fue.

Y les mostró la carta que había escrito.

_Queridos Camila, Lisa y Merodeadores:_

_ Si están leyendo esta carta es porque ahora me encuentro lejos. Ya no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes._

_ Se que no soy la mejor persona para describir como me siento, pero ahora se los digo: estoy muy mal, perdóname Lisa, yo… no quería. Es solo que así se dieron las cosas._

_ Si James está leyendo esta carta, le digo que por favor te haga feliz, que ya no piense en mi y que se enamore de vos y que si se le hace difícil, que no se preocupe además yo ya no voy a volver nunca._

_ Camila, gracias por todo, por comprenderme, por estar ahí siempre cuando te necesito. Simplemente GRACIAS._

_ Remus, a vos te digo que luches por el amor, irónico que lo diga después de lo que le dije a James no? Pero bueno, la vida te va a recompensar, tal vez hasta estés con ella, y sino, la te va a llegar el verdadero amor._

_ Y Sirius, a vos no sé que decirte si casi nunca hablamos, sólo te digo que NO cambies tu forma de ser, tenés muchas cualidades de verdad… además de lindo, sos divertido, simpático y sobre todo muy buen amigo. Y me gustaría si algún dia nos volviésemos a ver, que seamos amigos si?_

_ Y así termina mi carta._

_ Besos. Lily_

_P/D: no me busquen, me fui para no volver. Y una vez más gracias. Y James te amo, siento mucho que no podamos estar juntos._

Silencio. No se escuchaba nada.

-Lisa,¿ viste lo que hiciste?. Supongo que ahora estarás contenta.

-Si.

-Sos…

-Hay que ir a buscarla- dijo James.

-¿Pero adonde?

-Tal vez… al bosque prohibido…- dijo Camila- una vez estuvimos hablando y ella dijo que si se tuviera que escapar iría al bosque prohibido.

-Vamos.

* * *

_"Hace mucho frío"._ Pensó Lily.

Iba caminando por el bosque. Meditando.

_"Espero que hayan leído mi carta y que no me busquen. Pobre James, yo lo amo tanto, pero no podemos estar juntos."_

De pronto se escuchó un ruido. Se dio vuelta y vio un ciervo.

Éste se acercaba cada vez más a ella, Lily tenía miedo.

Pero el ciervo tenía una mirada que le indicaba que no le haría daño.

Se acercó hasta el y lo acarició.

-Hola lindo.

-¿Me vas a hacer compañía?- dijo riendo. -Seguramente tenés amigos, yo también los tenía, pero los tuve que dejar porque era una molestia para ellos. También tuve que dejar a James, la persona a la que amo mucho, con todo mi ser. Lástima que no podamos estar juntos ¿sabes? Porque mi amiga Lisa, está enamorada de él y yo no quiero ser mala, porque nunca lo fui y le deje el camino libre.

Ahora se había puesto a llorar.

-Me siento sola, quiero volver pero no puedo.

Se dio vuelta para que el ciervo no la vea llorar. Raro, pero sentía como que si fuera una persona.

-Volvé- dijo una voz detrás de Lily

Lo reconoció, era James.

-¡James!- lo abrazó fuerte.

-Lily, te necesito….

-Pero…

-Por favor, sin vos no soy nada.

-Está bien… volveré- dijo sonriente.

Caminaban por el bosque hasta que…

-Te amo…

Lily no caminó más.

-James… yo también te amo pero…

No alcanzó a decir nada porque la había besado.

Un beso dulce y suave. Un beso con AMOR.

-¿Querés ser mi novia? Por favor decí que si.

-Si…

Y volvieron hacia donde sus amigos estaban.

-Lily- Camila corrió hacia ella y la abrazó- nunca más hagas eso…

-Nunca.-dijo sonriendo- Gracias por todo… ¿y Lisa?

-No te preocupes por ella, no vendrá, ella ya no es nuestra amiga.

-Ah…

-Será mejor que volvamos- dijo Remus.

* * *

Volvieron todos a la sala común.

Cuando ya se habían ido todos a dormir James le dijo a Lily:

-Me debes una cita.

-Te doy todas las que quieras, ahora somos novios ¿no?

-Si, mi amor, buenas noches preciosa.-dijo dándole un beso.

-Buenas noches cielo.

Subieron y no se dieron cuenta de que en una solitaria esquina estaba Lisa mirándolos.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Estaba pensando en hacer una continuación para saber que pasó con Lisa, si se perdonarán o no._**

**_Que pasa con Remus, Sirius, Camila._**

**_Con Lily y James._**

**_Solamente quiero me digan si quieren o no la continuación._**

**_Y ahora quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejaron del primer capítulo._**

**_Los agradecimientos son para: Itzel, carolina 3 y bella carolina._**

**_¡Muchas gracias!_**

**_Lily Luna9._**


End file.
